


i know you're out loose so meet me at the kissing booth

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai school rivalry au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Carnival, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, side chanbaek, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: “Wow,” He breathes softly as he presses the pad of his thumb against Sehun’s wet bottom lip, gliding over it gently before pulling away. “I’ll be seeing you again.” He reaches over to tuck a few tickets into Sehun’s jar before he backs away, grazing that same thumb across his own lower lip in a tantalizing slow swipe. He gives Sehun one last flirty smirk before he spins on his heels and the only thing Sehun is left with are the letters K-I-M emblazoned on the back of that stupid jersey, along with the number ‘88.’And fuck.Fuck.88? That’s the number for Mountain Oaks’ quarterback.So not only did he make out with someone from a rival school, but that someone also happened to be said rival school’squarterback.Those three years of devoted Pacific Grove pride, all those pranks pulled on Mountain Oak in Pacific Grove’s name, all of that was flushed down the theoretical toilet in a matter of seconds with a lip-lock with mister 88.Fuck.-------aka Sehun gets stuck working the kissing booth at his schools charity fair and ends up making out with jongin, his rival school's hot quarterback





	i know you're out loose so meet me at the kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> hi~
> 
> so i had this idea for a while now and i suggested it on my twitter acct a while back and a lot of people seemed interested in it so i decided to write it!! i hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think, thanks!!
> 
> title courtesy of "Kissing Booth" by VanDeRocker 
> 
> enjoy :D

It was just Sehun’s luck that he’d end up accidentally sleeping through his alarm on the day that he and his classmates were supposed to sign up for the booth they wanted to participate in for their school’s charity fair. He’d been aiming at signing up at a game booth or even a food booth (so he could sneak off pieces of food into his own mouth when no one was looking) something simple yet equally fun, but when he finally woke up, had a mini panic attack at how _late_ he was, and eventually got to school out of breath and completely disheveled, everyone had already been sorted into their respective booths, the sign up sheets finalized and posted on the bulletin board.

Sehun quickly scans the pages for his name, and he knows he has horror-stricken across his face when he finally finds it, but he can’t muster up the strength to raise his cool mask of indifference because what the actual _fuck_?

“Kissing… booth?”

There’s no way. It _has_ to be a mistake.

Sehun knew his chances of getting into a good booth were slim to none since he completely missed sign ups, but part of him hoped he’d at _least_ get sorted into something somewhat decent, but a _kissing booth_? Who in god’s name even thought that a kissing booth would be a good idea in the first place? Kissing strangers on the mouth all day for the four days the fair lasts, _holy shit_ , he’s already cringing just thinking about it. But unfortunately, no amount of begging to switch seems to work on his teacher, who just shrugs and tells Sehun that maybe he should’ve shown up to sign ups on time before walking off, leaving Sehun to wallow in self-pity.

“Tough luck, bro,” Baekhyun, Sehun’s longtime friend, says when the younger comes to him to complain, and he gives the other a not so comforting pat on the back.

Sehun picks up his head from his arms and glares at his friend, “Wow, can you, I don’t know, actually _try_ to be sympathetic?”

“What do you want me to say? You shouldn’t have overslept, you lazy bum.” Baekhyun shrugs and picks up his milkshake to take an obnoxiously loud sip.

“It’s not like I meant to!” Sehun whines childishly, his lips forming a pout. “The only reason you’re being a dick to me is because you got into a food booth. Lucky bitch,” He mutters the last part under his breath but Baekhyun still manages to overhear.

“Don’t be jealous, Sehun. It’s not a good look on you,” Baekhyun cackles, and honestly, why are they friends? Sehun groans distressingly and lays his head back down.

The older’s laughs gradually dwindle and he wipes away imaginary tears from the corners of his eyes before patting Sehun again, “There, there. Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think it’ll be. Maybe you’ll end up locking lips with a smokin’ hot guy!! C’mon, Sehun, this could be a golden opportunity.”

“Then switch places with me,” Sehun pleads, desperation in his voice.

“ _Hell no_ ,” Baekhyun starts laughing again and really, Sehun needs new friends.

“Hey,” The Baekhyun starts once he’s quietened down again, “I know what’ll make you feel better! Minseok, Jongdae and I are meeting at the gym later and heading over to Mountain Oak together again to mess with those assholes, you wanna join us? I know how much you love it~” He leans in closer and lowers his voice like he’s about to share top secret information, “Jongdae managed to get his hands on a stink bomb this time,” He relays, waggling his eyebrows.

Sehun contemplates it for a second because it _does_ sound rather tempting to mess with those punks again like they usually do but he ends up shaking his head, “Nah, I think I’m gonna wallow for a bit longer. Have fun, though.”

Baekhyun leans back in his chair and shrugs, “Okay, have it your way. I’ll take some videos of them running around like idiots and show you tomorrow, then.”

Sehun smiles and okay, maybe Baekhyun isn’t __that__ bad.

-

Bright and early Friday morning, Sehun finds himself at his school. It’s the last place he wants to be but the fair _is_ for charity after all (not to mention, he’s being graded on participation). He uses the small of amount of free time he has left to wander around for a bit, admiring all the other booths and the fun and food he won’t get the chance to have before he drags his feet over to his booth.

The booth is, for the lack of a better word, an eyesore; it’s painted a fluorescent pink with “ _Kissing Booth _”__  written in large red letters, hearts decorating every inch. Sehun lets himself revel in the fact that he isn’t alone at least as he spots three other unfortunate souls that couldn’t get a spot at another booth and got stuck on this one.  

Sehun sighs one last time before rounding around to the back side of the booth and he nearly makes it to his designated spot when he notices something under the table.

Or rather, _someone_.

He tilts his head and leans closer, “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun snaps his head up and looks at Sehun with big eyes, “S-Sehun! Hey, buddy, fancy seeing you here,” He stutters, laughing awkwardly as he shifts his gaze to the side.

Sehun frowns, “Of course, I’d be here. This _is_ my booth, after all,” He mutters dejectedly, “Anyway, what are _you_ doing here? The fair’s about to open soon, shouldn’t you be getting to your own booth?”

“This _is_ my booth,” Baekhyun says so quickly and so quietly that Sehun nearly misses it.

The blond shakes his head, “Uh, no, you were put into a food booth, remember? Geez, are you that forgetful? Get outta here before our teacher shows up-”

“I got reassigned.”

Sehun pauses.

“What? You’re kidding, right?” He asks, but the dismayed look on the elder’s face tells him that this is definitely _not_ a joke. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Baekhyun protests defensively, hands coming up in protest but the look Sehun’s giving him makes him resign, “Ugh, okay, _fine_.” He twiddles his thumbs nervously as he gazes at his own feet, “So you remember how I told you yesterday that we were going to Mountain Oak with a stink bomb?”

“Yeah,” Sehun drawls, not exactly sure where this was going.

“Well, it may or may not have gone off accidentally in Jongdae’s bag while we were still here at the gym,” He finishes with a strained smile and Sehun’s jaw drops open.

“Oh my god, you bombed our school?!”

“I said it was an accident!!” Baekhyun whines, voice going high-pitched, “It was meant for Mountain Oak, not us!!” He clicks his tongue, “The Principal caught us running away from the gym so, in addition to having detention for two weeks, I got switched from the food booth to here since our teacher thought I didn’t deserve to have any fun as punishment.”

Sehun nods sympathetically, feeling bad for a moment, but he can’t help it when the corners of his lips start twitching up involuntarily. Baekhyun looks up with a raised eyebrow when Sehun starts making weird choking noises and he immediately growls when he realizes the younger is trying to stifle his chuckles, “Don’t! Don’t you dare laugh!” He hisses, voice low and threatening.

“Too late!” Sehun exclaims, full out laughing now, hunching over as he cradles his stomach, “This is totally karma for being a bitch to me yesterday! Now you gotta suffer with me!”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbles bitterly, rolling his eyes when Sehun nearly tips over in his laughter. He crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, “This sucks.”

“C’mon, Baek! This could be a golden opportunity!” Sehun teases, using Baekhyun’s previous words and the elder groans at the irony of it all.

“I’m staying under this table forever, I don’t care,” He says, determination lacing his voice.

“Oh, get into your position, we’re about to start. And Byun, get out from under there or I’ll tell the Principal to extend your detention another week.” Their teacher orders as he makes his way over to the booth and Baekhyun scrambles to get onto his feet, the threat spurring him into action.

“Have fun, Baek,” Sehun giggles, ignoring the glare thrown his way by the shorter boy and tucking himself in between his dividers to wait for his first _customer_.

Funnily enough, it takes an absurd amount of time for someone to come up to him, so long that Sehun’s starting to feel a bit insulted. Most of the people who line up for their booth -pervy men and desperate teenage boys who can’t get their tickets out fast enough- end up choosing the girls on his team for their kiss and, well, Sehun doesn’t feel _too_ bad anymore.

Baekhyun gets a fair amount of girls and guys in his line, all popping down their tickets for a kiss from the redhead and at one point, as a tall boy with dark hair approaches Baekhyun's side, Sehun __swears__ he hears a moan through the divider but he tries not to pay it any mind as he hums a song to himself until Baekhyun's customer walks away.

That’s not to say that Sehun doesn’t get any customers of his own because he does; loads of girls with sticky lip gloss and shy giggles and a fair amount of boys with dry, chapped lips. Sehun doesn’t really mind if it’s a girl or a guy, just as long as they brushed their teeth in the last twelve hours.

Time ticks slowly by and when Sehun digs his phone out of his pocket to check the time, he lets out a breath of relief when he sees that it’s time to shut down the booth for the day. He stands up and stretches his tired limbs, more than eager to get home and sleep before he has to do all this again tomorrow.

"That actually wasn't too bad," Baekhyun comments as he pops over to Sehun's side, "I think I even managed to snag a date. I'm meeting him at the gates so we can grab a bite to eat," He says excitedly and Sehun’s lips form a smirk.

"Yeah? Seems like this _was_ a golden opportunity for you." He jokes and the elder smacks his arm in retaliation. Sehun laughs, "Sorry. So, who's the lucky guy? Is it that tall guy you were shamelessly moaning for?"

The redhead has the good grace to blush, "I wasn't moaning. ANYWAY," He suddenly yells, "I gotta go, he's waiting for me. See you tomorrow, Sehun!"

"Hey, be safe!" Sehun yells after him, smiling as he watches his friend run off. After Baekhyun has disappeared from sight, he sighs to himself and reaches down to grab his ticket jar. He moves to make his way out of the booth to follow the others on his team, who were taking off ahead of him, but a deep voice makes him stop in his tracks.

“Hey, Blondie, got time for one more kiss?”

The words sound like a cat call and Sehun swings back around with a harsh glare, ready to fight, but he immediately falters when his eyes land on a guy with bronze skin, dark smoldering eyes, brown hair neatly styled up and a wide smile spreading across plump lips. Sehun's eyes flick down to the stupid green and white jersey the other is wearing and it only takes a second for him to bounce back to his booth, shoving his jar down before he plants his hands on the table top, a smirk on his lips, “Wow, didn’t know they let Mountain Oak trash in here. A long way from home, aren’t you?”

The guy laughs loudly, his eyes turning into crescents, “You know us,” He says and how can Sehun _not_ recognize the school colors of Mountain Oak, aka the private high school across town filled with haughty brats, and the longtime rival to Sehun’s school, Pacific Grove. He shrugs nonchalantly, “Well, what can I say? Mountain Oak likes to help out charity cases.”

The snarky tone in the guy’s voice makes Sehun’s blood boil and he sneers before hauling himself over the table dividing them and planting himself in front of this _asshole_ who is probably just an inch shorter than Sehun is -but definitely more well-built- and stares at the other defiantly. Sehun starts to speak, opening his mouth to rip this guy a new one because how _dare_ he try to hurl insults while on _Sehun’s_  turf, but before he can, he’s cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

“You never answered my question,” The guy says, lips falling into an easy smirk when Sehun fails to pry his hand off, “This _is_  a kissing booth, after all, no?”

Sehun frowns and he licks against the other’s palm and though the guy jerks his hand away, his smirk never dims. Instead, he moves in closer on Sehun and Sehun presses back against the table, hands curling tightly around the edge of it just so that he can get an inch of space between them.

The other is frustratingly persistent, though, and he shuffles forward still, leaning his left hand on the table top against Sehun's, so close that he can feel the guy's thumb nudging against his fingers in a touch as teasing as their proximity.

"We're closed, in case you haven't noticed," Sehun tries to spit out but his voice is subdued, quieter than it was before and Sehun curses himself out for it. He wants to yell and stomp his feet because he was the one that was supposed to be doing the teasing, not the other way around, and damn it, things aren't going at all the way he imagined they would.

“But you’re still here, aren’t you?” The guy replies, voice deep and warm like honey, the sound of it sent shivers up and down Sehun’s spine. The look he gives Sehun is heavy and overwhelming and it takes all of Sehun’s willpower to not break the gaze and bow his head in the sudden shyness he’s now feeling.

Instead, Sehun opens his mouth, about to make a sassy remark of his own but the words subsequently die when the guy wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him close before ducking down to seal their mouths together in a hot open mouthed kiss.

Sehun feels like he should be more shocked that this ~~gorgeous~~  stranger is unexpectedly kissing him, but he _isn’t_ , not even the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he hears himself keening high in his throat as the guy licks through his lips and drags his tongue over the length of Sehun’s agonizingly slowly.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Sehun never bothered to close his eyes and neither had this mystery guy, so they just stare at each other intensely through hooded eyes as they kiss and Sehun knows the kissing booth was intended for short pecks only but, hey, _technically_ they’re already closed, and, fuck, this guy is a hell of a kisser, so Sehun raises a hand to cup the guy’s throat to hold him still when the other starts to pull away.

Despite Sehun’s efforts to keep him close, the guy does eventually pull away from Sehun’s lips, breaking their kiss with a soft _pop_ , but Sehun finds himself sighing softly in relief when the guy simply tilts his head to the other side and ducks back in, tongue immediately entering Sehun’s awaiting mouth as their lips meet again. Sehun feels his heart thudding wildly against his rib cage, making it hard to catch his breath as this guy fists a hand in the back of his shirt and hauls him impossibly closer, their bodies pressing flush together.

Ultimately, it winds down to Sehun hopelessly thinking about cold showers and cursing himself for getting this worked up over a fucking kiss when the guy pulls away for the second time, leaving Sehun to slump back against the table, head ducking as he takes a deep, shuddering breath. When Sehun’s breathing regulates, the guy gently reaches over to cradle Sehun’s jaw and raises his head slowly.

“Wow,” He breathes softly as he presses the pad of his thumb against Sehun’s wet bottom lip, gliding over it gently before pulling away. “I’ll be seeing you again.” He reaches over to tuck a few tickets into Sehun’s jar before he backs away, grazing that same thumb across his own lower lip in a tantalizing slow swipe. He gives Sehun one last flirty smirk before he spins on his heels and the only thing Sehun is left with are the letters K-I-M emblazoned on the back of that stupid jersey, along with the number ‘88.’

And fuck.

_Fuck _._ _

88? That’s the number for Mountain Oaks’ quarterback.

So not only did he make out with someone from a rival school, but that someone also happened to be said rival school’s _quarterback_.

Those three years of devoted Pacific Grove pride, all those pranks pulled on Mountain Oak in Pacific Grove’s name, all of that was flushed down the theoretical toilet in a matter of seconds with a lip-lock with mister 88.

Fuck.

Sehun doesn’t waste any time on formalities when he sees Baekhyun at the booth the next day because he just has to get this off his chest before he bursts so before the other can even say hi, Sehun blurts out in one breath, “Hey, I made out with this guy yesterday after you left and he’s the most attractive person I’ve ever seen in my entire life? And he’s kinda cocky but that just makes him a thousand times hotter and fuck, I really want to suck his dick? Oh, and did I mention he’s the quarterback for Mountain Oak?”

Silence.

“What the hell, Sehun?!”

Sehun should’ve expected it, honestly, but he forgot just how _loud_  Baekhyun can get. He immediately starts waving his arms frantically, trying to get the elder to calm down lest they attract the attention of their other classmates.

“How can you do this to me, Sehun? This is not how I raised you!” Baekhyun wails dramatically, “All those pranks we pulled on those assholes together, did that mean nothing to you? Was I alone in thinking we had something special?”

“Oh my god, can you stop being so melodramatic? It was just a kiss!” Sehun says defensively, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun suddenly leans in close to Sehun’s face, eyes narrowing as he searches every inch of Sehun’s features and when Sehun can’t take the overbearing gaze anymore and breaks the eye contact, the elder pulls back with a piercing, “ _Ah-hah!_  It wasn’t just a kiss to you, was it?! You’re infatuated with this guy!”

And yeah, okay, so _maybe_ Sehun was, and _maybe_  Sehun thought about this Kim guy when he got home, like some overly attached girlfriend. But Sehun has no illusions, knows he’ll most likely never see Kim again in his life, after all, someone that attractive doesn’t hang around for long, but Sehun sees absolutely no harm in day dreaming. “My god,” Sehun whispers, a hand curling around the front of his shirt as he begins to drift away in his imagination, “I’d gladly climb him like a fucking tree.”

“Sehun!” Baekhyun shrieks, hands coming up to cover his ears, “I do _not_  want to hear about how you want to fuck this Mountain Oak asshole!”

Sehun rushes to clamp his hand over the redhead’s mouth, “Can you be any louder, holy shit. The whole school’s gonna hear you.”

Baekhyun rips Sehun’s hand off and glares, “Well, they should know we have a traitor in our ranks,” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“Shut the fuck up, just because Kim is hot as hell, like, honestly who knew there was a god under all that football gear? And just because he was the best kisser I’ve ever experienced, Jesus, that mouth of his is sinful, he does this thing with his tongue that’s _amazing_ and,” He goes off on a tangent, and Baekhyun clears his throat loudly, an eyebrow raised. “Sorry, sorry. Anyway, that doesn’t mean I’m a traitor. I still hate Mountain Oak.”

Baekhyun looks skeptical, but he eventually resigns with a sigh, “Fine.”

He still looks like he’s brooding so Sehun tries to steer the conversation elsewhere, “Hey, how did it go with that guy?” He asks, and Baekhyun immediately brightens up. The elder starts babbling excitedly, saying that the guy's name is Chanyeol and about how _amazing_  it all was and Sehun listens intently, content that his friend had such a good time.

“...and we made plans to meet again today after the fair closes,” Baekhyun finishes, a soft grin on his lips.

Sehun places a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder and squeezes gently, “I’m happy for you, Baek.” They share a smile before they’re forced to pull away when their teacher starts ordering them to their spots, announcing that the fair was about to open.

The day passes much like the previous one had, a fair amount of kisses but far in between, and Sehun soon finds himself bored out of his mind. He tries to keep himself distracted by watching the crowd but the rock he’s felt in the pit of his stomach since this morning has not gone away and it’s bothering him. Sehun's just trying to figure out why it's there and what's causing it, jostling the tickets in his jar absent-mindedly, when a roll of tickets is dropped onto the table in front of him and he stares at them in shock.

Sehun lifts his head up slowly, and he's sure he's got his mouth wide open because here is Kim, standing there with that same sinful smirk, but, today, he's wearing a white shirt and faded jeans and Sehun kind of wants to cry because how the hell can someone look that good in such plain looking clothes?

"You look surprised. I said I'd be back, didn't I?" Kim grins, eyebrow quirking up in a tease before he places both hands on the table and leans down to Sehun's level, so close that Sehun can smell his cologne, a soft citrus scent that becomes an instant favorite for Sehun.

Sehun eyes the other for a few seconds before he slouches back in his chair, scratching his cheek as he turns his head away, "I really didn't think you meant it, honestly." He shrugs his shoulders before turning back to lock gazes with Kim, "You Mountain Oak lot aren't exactly known for your honesty." The words are meant to be a diss, but the widening grin on Kim's lips makes Sehun huff defiantly and cross his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of my classmates, but I like to keep my word. Speaking of, I have fifteen tickets," Kim says, and the words draw Sehun's eyes back to the stack of tickets on the table top before him. "Now," Kim starts, crossing his arms over the table so that he's even lower and looks up at Sehun through his eyelashes, "Is that worth fifteen kisses or can we just have one _really_ long make out session?"

Sehun can feel his heart rate pick up substantially but he keeps his expression cool as he leans in, voice lowering like he about to say something top secret, "What? Was last time not enough?" He asks, his lips curling into a smirk of his own.

Kim reaches out a hand to graze his fingers over the side of Sehun's face, palm cradling the swell of the younger' cheek in a gentle gesture that, again, makes Sehun's heart flutter. "Not nearly enough," He breathes out before diving in, Sehun meeting him halfway in a kiss that's a lot more tender than it seemed like it was going to be going in. Their lips catch just right but Kim still guides Sehun closer with the hand still on his cheek, moving in closer when Sehun clumsily rises to his feet.

The table juts into Sehun's waist painfully from how forcefully he's leaning against it, but the pain is the last thing on his mind when all he wants is to get even closer, especially when Kim flicks his tongue over the seal of Sehun's mouth, spreading his lips and teasing their tongues together as he drops the hand on Sehun's cheek to grab at the younger' arm instead. "Get over here," Kim groans lowly, tugging on Sehun's arm firmly and that's all the prompting Sehun needs before he's practically crawling over the table in his rush to get to the other.

Kim immediately grabs Sehun by the waist once he's within reach and gracefully spins them both around, slouching back against the table so he can haul Sehun up his body and run a hand down the blond's back, only to push it back up under Sehun's shirt as his other hand tucks under his slender thigh. Sehun moves in between Kim's spread legs and threads his fingers through the other's hair, moaning when Kim squeezes his waist.

A blustering shout makes them jerk apart.

"Reel it in, Oh! It's a kissing booth, not a make out booth!" Sehun's teacher yells, and the words make Sehun stumble back in embarrassment, arms flailing as he tries to catch himself, but Kim's hands on his waist help steady him before he can fall on his ass. "Wrap it up, the fair's closed and you need to bring your tickets up front." His teacher says before walking off and Sehun curses to himself because damn, Kim must have some magical lips if it made him lose track of time just like that.

A touch to his neck makes Sehun jump, and he looks back down to see Kim gazing him intently. Kim suddenly leans in for a short kiss before quickly pulling back with a hint of a smile spreading across his lips. "Was that your teacher?" He asks, his hand cupping Sehun's throat softly.

A part of Sehun wants to be a tease, tell Kim that second kiss was uncalled for, but then the other part of him wants to climb onto Kim's lap and rut filthily as they pick up from where they left off so he settles on batting Kim off lightly and shuffling over to his jar and shoving Kim's fifteen tickets into it. "Unfortunately, yeah," He mumbles in response.

Kim laughs at Sehun's bitter tone and Sehun turns to glare at him, ready to fight, but then Kim quiets down and he meets Sehun's eyes as he suddenly grows serious. "Oh." He says, uttering the name the teacher from earlier had said, and he likes the way the name rolls off his tongue, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly.

Sehun stares at the other for a moment before he looks away and bites his bottom lip, debating whether or not he should fill in the blanks. In the end, he lets out a sigh. "Sehun," He says softly, looking back at Kim, steeling himself for a negative reaction, but Kim's smile never wavers.

Kim holds out a hand and Sehun raises an eyebrow at it. A handshake now seems a little backward considering they just had each other's tongues down their throats but he slides his palm into it anyway.

"Jongin," The older says as he shakes Sehun's hand firmly before pulling away and getting up, a hand smoothing down his mussed up hair from Sehun's fingers. "You should probably go do what your teacher told you to do before you get in trouble, yeah? I'll see you," Kim, no, _Jongin_ , nods at Sehun before walking past him.

"Not unless I see you first!" Sehun blurts out for some unknown reason and he immediately wants the floor to swallow him up because cheesy much? He nervously turns around, so afraid of Jongin's reaction that he sighs to himself in relief when Jongin spins around with a grin and he laughs brightly, eyes turning up into crescents, and wow, Sehun's never seen something so beautiful. Jongin smiles one last time before heading off.

Sehun can't help but feel a little sad as he watches Jongin disappear around the corner because he's sure that's the last time he'd be seeing the other. It's a miracle in it own that Jongin even came today, so a third time would be asking for too much. Still, Sehun can't help the glimmer of hope that settles within him as he picks up his jar and starts off in the opposite direction.

Turns out, a third time _was_  asking for too much because Jongin doesn't show up at the school fair the next day.

Baekhyun notices as Sehun's happy mood diminishes as time passes by and by the time the fair closes and Sehun's looking like a kicked puppy, he sighs. "Okay, what's wrong? You were so bright and cheery this morning and now you look dead inside."

Sehun waves his hand dismissively, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. You should be getting ready to meet Chanyeol, anyway."

The elder looks at him seriously, "Chanyeol can wait. You're my best friend, you come first."

Sehun smiles at the kind words and ruffles Baekhyun's hair, grin growing at the redhead's pout, "You're cute. But really, it's no big deal." He really doesn't want to talk about it. He got his hopes up stupidly high and this was the down fall. He should've known it was too good to be true.

On the final day of the fair, Sehun resigns to the booth. Despite the sadness he had been feeling, he's understandably happy that in six short hours, all of this will be over and he'll be free to return to his happy, lonely life.

Sehun is quite pleasantly surprised when a little past halfway into those six hours, during a lull in his line, a ticket is smacked down on his table by none other than Baekhyun.

Sehun looks up at the other's grin and he can't help but return it. He knows this is Baekhyun's way of cheering him up because, despite Sehun's best efforts to not let his disappointment show through, it was still pretty obvious to the elder that he wasn't in the best mood so Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to get a smile out of the other.

Sehun shakes his head fondly before leaning up and planting a wet kiss on Baekhyun's offered cheek, pulling back with a giggle as the shorter boy's face scrunches up in mock disgust. Baekhyun then smiles at him and Sehun rolls his eyes, waving him away and telling him to return to his spot before their teacher catches him and adds another week to his detention sentence. Baekhyun sighs dramatically but does as he's told, turning on his heel to get back in the booth but it's not a minute later that Sehun hears Baekhyun's voice, loud as he asks, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sehun launches forward over the table when he spots Baekhyun and __Jongin__ standing a bit down the lane. It's then that Sehun notices that Jongin is wearing his Mountain Oak jersey and _fuck_ , Baekhyun's starting to poke at Jongin's chest indignantly and, though Jongin doesn't look the least bit bothered, Baekhyun is notorious for getting in over his head and Sehun nearly face plants in his rush to get over to the two before Baekhyun could start a fight.

Sehun stops fast beside them and he knows he's staring like an idiot but it seems like third time's the charm because Jongin looks even more breathtaking than the last two times Sehun’s seen him and it's just __not__ fair. Jongin takes his eyes off of Baekhyun, despite the redhead's annoyed, _"Hey, I asked you a question,"_ and locks gazes with Sehun. A soft smile grazes his lips as he breathes out, "Sehun."

Baekhyun looks taken aback as he looks between Sehun and Jongin and Sehun starts to back away because he __knows__ where this conversation is going and he is not up for it at all but Baekhyun is quicker as he catches his elbow and keeps him close and Sehun is _fucked_. "How do you two know each other?"

Sehun sighs heavily and waves his hands at Jongin in exaggerated gestures and Baekhyun gasps, "This is _that_ Mountain Oak asshole you told me about?" Jongin laughs beside them at the insult but Sehun isn't paying him any mind because he didn't come yesterday and he's still pissed so fuck Jongin.

The redhead turns to Jongin with suspicious eyes, "What are your intentions with my Sehun?" He asks like an over-protective parent and Jongin blinks.

"Your Sehun? Shit, are you his boyfriend, I didn't k-,"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sehun cuts in, not sure why since he should be ignoring Jongin for not showing up but seeing Jongin here again only fuels the hope that begins to glimmer in his chest again.

"I'm not his boyfriend," Baekhyun reaffirms, "But I _am_ his best friend, so if you have ill intentions just know that even though I'm shorter than you, I'll kick your ass straight back to Mountain Oak where you belong, do I make myself clear?" He threatens.

Jongin nods, "I understand. But, honestly, I don't have any ill intentions. I'm here for Sehun and that's all." The words shouldn't cause Sehun's heartbeat to skip a beat but that's exactly what they do and Sehun has to look away lest Jongin notices the blush threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"Tell me, why Sehun?" Baekhyun asks and Sehun wants to punch him in the arm because what the heck.

Jongin shrugs his shoulders, dipping his hands into his pockets as he drops his eyes to the ground, "He caught my eye when you two and the rest of your friends went to Mountain Oak one day to throw eggs at us during our football practice."

Sehun chokes on his breath and immediately turns red, "You saw us?!"

The brunette laughs, "Yeah, kinda hard not to notice you all when this guy was laughing like a maniac the whole time," He says, motioning to Baekhyun who glares in return.

"You guys deserved it," Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms, "Whatever. So, you're saying that you saw Sehun _literally_ throwing eggs at you and your teammates and instead of getting mad you, what, became infatuated? So much so that you dare to step foot on _our_ campus and approach Sehun at the kissing booth?"

"I mean, when you put it like that, it sounds-"

"Impossible," Baekhyun supplies with a scuff.

Jongin continues, “But Sehun looked gorgeous to me and he had also been laughing at the time and he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and I guess I just got curious?"

"Oh my god," Sehun breathes as he runs a hand down his face, "You came to see me specifically? Like this wasn't a chance encounter?" Jongin nods and Sehun does blush this time even as he reaches forward to shove against Jongin's arm lightly, "Why didn't you just tell me that instead of suddenly shoving your tongue in my mouth. I mean not that I minded at all but," He babbles and Baekhyun gags.

"Sehun, shut up," He groans, before sighing, "Even though I _despise_  Mountain Oak, Sehun seems to be interested in you, too, for some unknown reason, _ouch_ ," He pauses to rub the spot Sehun had pinched, "And your feelings _seem_ to be genuine so I'll leave now, but!" He makes the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Jongin, "You hurt my best friend and I'll be sure to throw knives instead of eggs at you the next time I go to Mountain Oak, got it?"

Jongin nods, "Of course." Baekhyun gives Jongin one last once over before heading back to his spot and Sehun faces Jongin with hesitance before tilting his head to the booth and walking over towards it just to make sure there isn't anyone waiting (not that he would kiss them with Jongin there.)

Jongin follows him over and leans in close when Sehun sits on the edge of the table, "I'm sorry for not coming yesterday, I had practice," He explains and reaches out to lay his hand gently over Sehun's. Sehun glances down at Jongin's hand and he's torn. A part of him feels like the best thing to do is to keep this _thing_ between them strictly clinical, but then again, the other half of him wants to grab Jongin by the neck and give him a kiss he'll never forget. Rather than letting either side win, he shrugs, "You don't owe me anything." He knows he was in a bad mood earlier because Jongin didn’t show up, but he realizes that he and Jongin are practically strangers so he shouldn’t get his expectations up.

A warm smile spreads across Jongin's lips and he leans in the slightest bit more, nodding his head as his hand slides over to touch at Sehun's waist. "I know." He whispers before he snaps his fingers as if he's just remembered something and he shrugs the backpack off his shoulders. "Here," He unzips the bag and the sheer amount of tickets that are shoved inside makes Sehun choke on his inhale.

"That's a fuckton of tickets, holy shit," Sehun breathes, reaching in and pulling out just a small handful from the large pile before he realizes with a jolt exactly what this all seems to be implying. If one ticket was a kiss, fifteen was a make out session, then a thousand had to be- "I'm not having sex with you here," Sehun blurts out, shoving the tickets back in the bag as he tries to ignore how he didn't say he wouldn't have sex, period, just not _here_.

"Nooo, that’s not what I meant," Jongin splutters, dropping his bag as he starts waving his hands frantically, "Maybe, maybe I can take you on a date?" He tries, ducking his hands into his pockets and shrugging shyly and Sehun nearly coos at the adorable sight.

"Ohhhh," Sehun claps a hand to his forehead and lets out an embarrassed laugh, "A date?" He eyes Jongin a bit warily because this seems like an awful tease but Jongin doesn't waver and Sehun lets himself smile, "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

Jongin lets out a whoosh of breath that sounds strangely like a sigh of relief but Sehun doesn't point it out as Jongin leans his forehead gently against Sehun's temple and grins. Sehun giggles and grips at Jongin's jersey, mumbling, "And I thought _I_ was cheesy," and Jongin laughs and okay, sure, so maybe Jongin isn't the same asshole Sehun first kissed three days ago, but that doesn't make him any less attractive. In fact, it makes Sehun even more interested and he can't wait to see what else he can learn about Jongin on their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
